


Dear Crowley

by MrsCaulfield



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Kissing, getting together sort of, loads of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield
Summary: Based on that one Wrong Omens quote. Newt comes to Crowley for dating advice.Just because Crowley had been dating Aziraphale didn't mean he knew how the heck he did it. For one thing, he suddenly woke up once with a lapful of rogue angel and the rest, as they say, was history.





	Dear Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble that I thought would be hilarious to write down
> 
> Based on the Wrong Omens quote which can be found here: https://twitter.com/wrongomens/status/1158040597158080514
> 
> newton: hey, crowley? can i get some dating advice?
> 
> crowley: you're looking for dating advice and you go ask me?
> 
> newton: well, you know, you're with aziraphale, and—
> 
> crowley: no no no, listen– just because i'm with aziraphale doesn't mean i know how i did it, alright

Just because Crowley had been dating Aziraphale, didn’t mean he knew how the heck he did it.

Crowley stared at Newt, who had come to him one sunny afternoon during a visit to Tadfield to ask him for—of all things, dating advice. Aziraphale and Anathema were happily chatting in the kitchen.

“Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t follow,” replied Newt. “Are you telling me you don’t know how you guys got together?”

“Well…” said Crowley, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging. “It’s not like I didn’t_ know_, per se, more like it was just there, you know? Just sorta happened.”

Newt was more confused than ever. “So what, one day you woke up and suddenly you guys are in a relationship? How did it actually happen?”

Just because Crowley had been dating Aziraphale didn't mean he knew how the heck he did it. For one thing, he suddenly woke up once with a lapful of rogue angel and the rest, as they say, was history.

**Three months earlier** **…**

Aziraphale’s couch was far cozier than the one Crowley had in his own home and it made great company to himself on those long nights he would be hanging around Aziraphale’s bookshop. Very often the couch beckoned him to slumber while the angel was off doing his own things.

Aziraphale had been pacing about the room, some worn out first edition in his hands. Crowley was sure he was ranting about something, but the angel’s voice melted like music to his ears and pretty soon he’d fallen asleep slouching on the soft cushions.

He dreamt of stars above meadows and a purple sky blanketed over grass, an ethereal presence constantly beside him. He turned his head and saw Aziraphale, looking much taller than he, peering down at him. Crowley smiled, the warm branches of _love_ coursing through him. “Angel.”

The image faded away as Crowley felt the streams of reality pulling him back in. With his head still heavy and eyes still closed, he attempted to stretch out his legs, slowly registering weight pressing down on him, pinning him in place.

_What the.._.

It took Crowley a few more seconds to recognize that the weight was Aziraphale, who had somehow decided that Crowley would be more favorable than the sofa and was full-on seated on his lap.

Crowley opened his eyes. Aziraphale was looking at him, eyes glazed with fondness.

“Angel..?”

“Hello, darling,” Aziraphale replied, leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Crowley’s entire body stilled as he was sure the entire world did also. Aziraphale’s hands went to his arms, steadying him. _Right then_, Crowley thought, _I__’m still dreaming_.

He let himself relax. Dream Aziraphale didn’t mind sitting on his lap and kissing him. Certainly he wouldn’t mind if Crowley twined his fingers in his hair, sliding down his nape and onto his lower back. He deepened the kiss, mouth falling open. Aziraphale’s lips went pliant against his as he released a soft sigh into Crowley’s mouth.

They stayed like that for several more minutes. Eventually, Aziraphale pulled back with one last peck on Crowley’s cheek.

“I’m sorry about that, minor aberration,” Aziraphale said, suddenly shy. “You can continue on now with what you were doing.”

Aziraphale stood and walked away, presumably to also get back to what he had been doing—whatever it was that Dream angels did when they weren’t being dreamed of. Crowley closed his eyes and drifted off once again.

Nothing else changed after that. Crowley didn’t dream of Aziraphale again. He did, however, recall that last dream he had with alarming accuracy.

**1 and a half month earlier** **…**

“Look, it’s absolutely fine, angel. I can fix it.”

“I’m telling you, you can’t! I’ve been trying for the past four hours!”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Just give it to me and I’ll handle it.”

Aziraphale pouted, reluctantly handing him his computer which at the moment had multiple windows open, all flickering.

“There—” Crowley pressed a few keys. “You ran too many apps on it. And this thing’s _ancient._ Of course it’d be laggy all the damn time. Get yourself a new model, angel.”

Crowley handed him back the computer and was surprised to see Aziraphale’s overjoyed expression.

“Oh, dear, how did you manage to do that? You’re a genius demon—”

“I hardly think that’s an accurate—”

Crowley didn’t get to finish his sentence as Aziraphale leapt into his personal space, and placed a solid kiss on his mouth. Aziraphale had a tender hand on his cheek.

“Thank you,” said the angel, "for always coming to my rescue." He pulled back and walked away to stash his computer somewhere.

Crowley remained standing, confused, but didn’t have the strength to ask what had just happened.

**3 weeks earlier** **…**

Aziraphale was pressed up against his side, shoulders relaxed.

“Angel can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale said, not looking up from his book.

They were seated side by side on the carpeted floor, backs leaning on the sofa. Warmth radiated from their linked elbows. There was a thunderstorm raging outside and Aziraphale had insisted they have a cozy afternoon in.

“Do you like me?”

Aziraphale appeared blindsided by the question. He put down his book and turned to face him.

“I would have thought it’s been implied, Crowley. I like you very much.” Aziraphale flashed him a smile that brought crinkles to the corners of his eyes—Crowley’s favorite sight in the world. There was that fond expression on his face again. But what exactly did it mean?

“Do you like me enough to let me do this?” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands, leaning much closer than he meant to, his nose nearly bumping into Aziraphale’s.

He expected the angel to be taken aback, to freeze, pull away, and cough awkwardly, because such was their dance for the past several millennia. When there was no such reflexive action, Crowley allowed himself to hope.

“Crowley, don’t be ridiculous,” said Aziraphale. Crowley cast his eyes down, dejected.

“Yeah I-I thought it was ridiculous, too.”

“If you wanted to kiss me, my love, you really needn’t ask permission.”

Crowley opened his mouth, stunned. “I-I wasn’t! I mean, not that I didn’t want to—”

“It’s just that I know you don’t like to engage much in physical affection in our relationship and I respect that, but I do relish the few moments that you do.”

“I’m sorry, I’m—” Crowley frowned, absentmindedly stroking Aziraphale’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Angel, since when did we get into a relationship?”

Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to look confused. “Weeks ago! When you dozed off on the sofa and I sat down next to you and you pulled me into your bloody lap!”

“I did _what?_”

“You did! And then you told me you were in love with me, and obviously I was gleeful, and so I kissed you!”

Crowley shook his head. “When did I say that? Go-Satan—_why_ would I say that?!”

Aziraphale’s face broke into a scowl. “Crowley, is it… not true?”

“’Course it’s fucking true! You’re everything I’ll ever want in this universe—but I’ll never go out and _say_ it!”

Crowley’s chest was heaving. Aziraphale laid a hand on his heart.

“Well, in retrospect, it was barely intelligible… I almost didn’t hear it.”

Crowley took a deep breath. “Angel, I think I… may have been asleep when I said that.” His eyes widened in surprise. “The kiss was real! It wasn’t a dream?”

“Oh dear, I feel we may have had our cards all shifted,” said Aziraphale, smiling.

Aziraphale kissed his forehead. His nose. The corner of his mouth. “I love you. So much,” the angel said, sighing.

“You’ve certainly done it now.” Crowley dipped his head for a kiss to the angel’s lips. “You’re never getting rid of me.”

**Present day**

Newt raised his eyebrows as he waited a long, awkwardly silent moment for Crowley to respond.

Crowley opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head.

“Yeah, there’s no way in Heaven I’m telling you _that_.”

FIN


End file.
